yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Magic of Mythology (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Magic of Mythology. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Leia and Vypra begin their new resurrection. Vypra: Everything's ready, Leia. Leia: Then let us begin, Vypra. My father and Cinch are getting impatient. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Now, Evil sources, It's your time to return! And back from the dead are Scorpius, Trakeena, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Captain Mutiny and his lackeys, Barbarax and Hexuba, Triskull, Octomus the Master, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe and the Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin. Scorpius: We're alive, But how're could this happened!? Trakeena: I'm not certain, Father. Captain Mutiny: If you ask me, There's something fishy going on. Octomus the Master: Who are you, And why have you revived us!? Leia: I am Leia, My father has a proposition for the four of you. Soon, Ivan Ooze begins his next evil plan to destroy the Power Rangers as he and Cinch make a deal with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus. Ivan Ooze: So, Let us make you a deal. You and me have common enemies, And the Power Rangers are our enemies. Scorpius: We're listening. Principal Cinch: Now, All of you, We have a deal we like to make with you. Captain Mutiny: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: (chuckles) Simple, Our team effort to destroy the Power Rangers we seek revenge on. Scorpius: Very well, Ivan Ooze. We except your alliance. Captain Mutiny: As much as I wanted to get even with Trakeena, I might as well take your word for it, Ooze. Octomus the Master: I too agree to join you as well, Ivan Ooze. Finster: Lord Ivan Ooze, Wrench, Jinxer and I have finished a new monster for you. Ivan Ooze: Slendid, Finster. Bring him in. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, Say hello to The Wizard of Ooze. The Wizard of Ooze: I shall obey any command you say, Master. Ivan Ooze: Now, This is more like it. What do you think, Cinch? Principal Cinch: Despite your disgusting display, Ivan. You are very persuasive. Ivan Ooze: You bet your guts I do, Sweetheart. This is gonna be one heck of a time for the Rangers! And the villains laughs evilly alongside Ivan Ooze. Meanwhile on earth, Twilight Sparkle was spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, How's my little niece!? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet you're ready for some fun time with Auntie Twilight! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Later, She brought out her favorite toys to play with starting with Smarty Pants. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry. It's Smarty Pants. Flurry Heart: (playing with Smarty Pants) Then, She showed her some blocks to play with as she tries building a tower for her. Twilight Sparkle: Look what I'm building, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (embracing the blocks) Just then, Twilight accidentally knocked them out with one block. Twilight Sparkle: Oops. Flurry Heart: (crying) Twilight Sparkle: Aw. Don't cry, Flurry. Just as Twilight soothes her baby niece's tantrum, She rebuild the block towers. Twilight Sparkle: There now, All better. Flurry Heart: (cooing) After playtime, It was Flurry Heart's snack time as she was on a highchair and Twilight brought out the applesauce for her. Twilight Sparkle: Open wide, Flurry. Here comes the plane. (makes an airplane noise) So, Flurry Heart opens her mouth and loved her applesauce as Twilight keeps her fed. Then, It was bath time for Flurry Heart when she got the water warmed up for her. Twilight Sparkle: It's bath time, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (puts her baby niece in the tub) In we go. Flurry Heart: (playing and splashing) Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry Heart. A toy ducky. Wanna play with it? Flurry Heart: (plays with her rubber ducky) Just as Twilight's finish giving Flurry Heart a bath, She started walking to her. Twilight Sparkle: Come here, Flurry. Come to Auntie Twilight. Just as Flurry Heart walked twords her, She picks her up proudly. Twilight Sparkle: What a big girl you're getting. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sniffs) Oh, And you need a diaper change. So, Twilight placed Flurry Heart on the changing pad at the kitchen table with a changing pillow and buckle securing her and she started changing her diaper. She Gets the clean diaper out of the diaper bag, Using the wipes and powder, Threw the dirty diaper away and finally placed a fresh diaper and use hand gels to wipe her hands. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: There we go, All done. (hears the bell) And just in time for your bottle. So, Twilight checked for the right temperature on the baby bottle and fed it to Flurry Heart. When she was getting gassy and started to groan, Twilight started burping her. Flurry Heart: (belch) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Later on, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to pick up Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: You did such a wonderful job babysitting our little Flurry Heart, Twilight. Shining Armor: Yeah, Good job, Twily. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Shining Armor. I'm just glad to help. That night, Cadance was putting her baby to bed as she and Shining Armor are getting ready for a goodnight's rest. Dean Cadance: Time for beddy bye, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Night night, Flurry. Flurry Heart: (falling asleep) Just then, Kegler came to see Cadance and Shining Armor. Kegler: Excuse me, Cadance, Shining Armor.... Dean Cadance: Shh, (whispers) Flurry Heart is sleeping. Kegler: (whispers) Oh, Sorry. Villamax and I came to see you two. Let's talk downstairs. Shining Armor: (whispers) Great idea, We don't want to wake the baby. Just as Cadance and Shining Armor came downstairs, Villamax was waiting for them. Villamax: Ransik would like to see you two, He says to meet at Crystal Prep Academy. So, Cadance and Shining Armor along with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were brought at the academy by Ransik who wanted to make a proposal to them. Ransik: I'm glad you four could come in such short notice, Especially Florida, Aikko and Jankenman. Florida: No problem, Ransik. Aikko: Always happy to help. Jankenman: I wander what's this all about. Vice Principal Luna: Obviously we didn't get enough sleep for a while. Principal Celestia: So, What is it you want to talk about, Ransik? Ransik: I have been thinking lately, And I like to say that the time has come to have you help me as new mentors of the Harmony Force Rangers. Dean Cadance: You mean us? Shining Armor: You can't be serious! Ransik: I am serious, I'm only looking for four helpers. What of it? Principal Celestia: We'd be delighted to help, Ransik. Vice Principal Luna: Count us in. Dean Cadance: Of course, Ransik. Shining Armor: Sure, Anything for my sister. The next day at Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman and Aikko called Twilight and her friends here. Rainbow Dash: Say uh... Twilight, Why does Ransik want to see us for? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it's something important. Rarity: Well, If it's very important, I'm very sure we can help. Pinkie Pie: Look, There's Ransik now. Then, They saw Ransik standing with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. Ransik: I'm glad you girls could make it along with Spike. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Starlight Glimmer: And why're Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance here? Ransik: I'm glad you ask, Starlight. I've chosen them to be your mentors to help. Principal Celestia: We supported you all through out time, He chose wisely. Vice Principal Luna: I'm glad Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Itassis bought us here. Sunset Shimmer: So, Ransik. What's the emergency? Ransik: There's trouble in Briarwood, Ivan Ooze has bought back Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny, Octomus the Master and their generals. Villamax: It's true, That is why we need all the help we can get. Kegler: And we've contacted the Galaxy Rangers from Terra Venture on the Planet Mirinoi. Ransik: They'll be here soon, So we can be ready to make our plan. Then, The Galaxy Rangers arrived just in time. Twilight Sparkle: Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya, Kendrix, Mike! It's good to see you guys again. Leo Corbett: Hey, Twilight, It's so great to see you too. Damon Henderson: Long time no see. Kai Chen: Nice to see you all. Maya: It's been a while. Kendrix Morgan: We're here to help you guys out. Mike Corbett: We came as soon as we could. Aikko: Now, We must gather our things and head to Briarwood. The next day, Twilight, Ransik, Florida, Jankenman, Aikko Leo and their friends arrived in Briarwood. Then, They've reached Root Core. Jankenman: Here we are. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Root Core! Pinkie Pie: Sweet Celestia, That's Amazing! Then, The Squadron and the Mystic Rangers come to see them. Sunset Shimmer: Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, It's good to see you guys again. Rocky DeSantos: Good to see you too, Sunset. Adam Park: Hey, Long time no see. Android Billy #1: We were beginning to think you all wouldn't make it. Android Aisha #1: Hi, Great to see you guys again. Android Kimberly: It's been a while. Android Tommy #1: I'm glad you and your friends could make it. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Nick, Chip, Madison, Vida, Xander, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare. How'd you all been? Nick Russell: Hey, Girls, Good to see you again. Charlie Thorn: It's been a while. Madison Rocca: Hi. Vida Rocca: We sure missed you. Xander Bly: G'Day, My friends. Udonna: Good to see you again, Harmony Force Rangers. Daggeron: Long time since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Leanbow: We're glad you all came to help. Koragg: Welcome to Root Core. Clare: We sure missed you girls and Spike too. Jankenman: We came as soon as we could, Leanbow. Leanbow: I'm glad you all could make it. Toby Slambrook: Leanbow told us about the great danger in Briarwood. Nikki Pimvare: We'll need all the help we can get. Leelee Pimvare: We came to support our friends every step of the way. Phineas: Yeah, That's what we do. Snow Prince: Greetings, Harmony Force Rangers. Mystic Mother: Long time no see. Twilight Sparkle: Great to see you again, Mystic Mother. Rainbow Dash: So, Why are you guys here? Udonna: Because there is a crisis we must discuss, Rainbow Dash. Just before the discussion, Udonna embraces Flurry Heart. Udonna: So this is Flurry Heart, She's so beautiful. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: Would you like to hold her for a minute, Udonna? Udonna: Of course I would, Cadance. So, Cadance passed Flurry Heart to Udonna. Udonna: Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you just a beauty? Yes you are. Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at Udonna) Udonna: She looks just like you, Cadance. Dean Cadance: (chuckles) Everyone thought the same thing. Soon, Dulcea came as everyone discussed about Ivan Ooze's next evil plan. Ransik: Now then, We must figure out a plan to stop Ivan Ooze along with Scorpius, Trakeena, Captin Mutiny and Octomus. None of us know what they're up to, We must do something. Dulcea: And we will find a way, Ransik. As long as the Harmony Force Rangers combined the Myth Power from the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Rangers. It will always be possible for any group of Power Rangers. Principal Celestia: You're right, Dulcea. And Twilight and her friends have always done what's possible. Vice Principal Luna: Ransik chose us for a reason, He deserves our help as new mentors. Udonna: Yes, And Ransik was wise to choose you and your husband, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Thank you, Udonna. Daggeron: Twilight's very lucky to have you as a loving caring brother, Shining Armor. Shining Armor: Thanks, Daggeron. Leanbow: We've thought my son and his friends about everything there is to know. Now, It's time for them to teach Twilight and her friends about using their own magic. Koragg: My thoughts exactly, Leanbow. Itassis: As long as Twilight and her friends poses the Elements of Harmony, They can make anything possible. Villamax: Yes, Itassis. Let us hope they have what it takes to succeed. Later that day, Koragg and Leanbow showed Twilight and her friends the Totem of Creation. Koragg: Harmony Rangers, This is the Totem of Creation. Leanbow: It is said to give strength to the one group of Rangers along with the other three with great Myth Power. Twilight Sparkle: And we're the ones capable of that? Koragg: Yes, You and your friends must do what it takes to combine your Myth Power with the Squadron, Galaxy and Mystic Rangers. That way, All that are good will triumph over evil. Later on, Nick and his friends are ready to teach Twilight and her friends how to use their magic from the Elements of Harmony. Nick Russell: Okay, Everyone. Pay close attention, This is how you cast your own spell. Soon, Nick demonstrates his spell using his Magi Staff. Rarity: Remarkable. Spike: That's so cool. Aikko: How convenient. Nick Russell: Twilight, Let's see you give it a try. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Nick. As Twilight tries to cast her spell from her Magic Element, She makes a fairy shaped from stars. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I did it! Nick Russell: Good job, Twilight. Applejack, You're next. Applejack: Okay, Here goes nothin'. When it was Applejack's turn, She cast her spell from her Honesty Element and made more apples grow. Applejack: Golly, I've been doin' a lot of thinkin' about growin' apples or somethin'. Xander Bly: Not bad, AJ. Nick Russell: Okay, Fluttershy. Your turn. Fluttershy: Okay, Nick, I'll try. As Fluttershy took her turn casting her spell from her Kindness Element, The Galactabeasts came to her including the Rhino, Phoenix and Shark Galactabeasts and Torozord. Charlie Thorn: Alright, Fluttershy. Maya: And I thought I was great with animals. Nick Russell: Okay, Pinkie Pie. You're up. Pinkie Pie: Okey, Dokey, Lokey. When Pinkie Pie took her turn with her Laughter Element, She cast a party spell. Madison Rocca: Alright, Pinkie. Nick Russell: Rarity, Are you ready? Rarity: Why, Of course, Nick. Just as Rarity took her turn with her Generosity Element, She coasted her own fashion spell. Rarity: Voala, What do you all think? Vida Rocca: They're beautiful, Rarity. Nick Russell: You're up, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: You got it, Nick. It was Rainbow Dash's turn with her Loyalty Element when, She cast a rainbow spell. Daggeron: Bravo, Ranbow Dash. Xander Bly: Good on ya, Dashie. Rainbow Dash: (chuckles) I make everything look easy. Clare: Your turn, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. When Sunset used her Wisdom Element, She cast the spell at moving a few angles of the sun. Sunset Shimmer: How did I do that? Udonna: Good, Keep practicing that spell, Sunset. (to Spike) Spike, Your turn. Spike: Okay, Udonna. Then, Spike used his Honor Element and cast a coloring fire spell. Udonna: Very good, Spike. You have done well. Spike: Thanks, Udonna. Leanbow: You're last, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Here it goes. Just as Starlight used her Equality Element, She cast a night sky spell. Koragg: Well done, Starlight. Inside Root Core, There's trouble showing on the Crystal Ball. Applejack: What the heck is going on over there? Koragg: It seems Ivan Ooze's new monster, Th Wizard is Ooze is on the move. Ransik: And Nadira is endanger! Shining Armor: She was babysitting Flurry Heart, We gotta do something! Leo Corbett: Don't worry, Shining Armor. We got this. Nick Russell: Now, Let's go and save them! Altogether: Right! At the City of Briarwood, The Wizard of Ooze is causing the damages. The Wizard of Ooze: (laughs evilly) This Wizard is ready to put a spell on Briarwood! Twilight Sparkle: Not if we break it first, Wizard Ooze! The Wizard of Ooze: If it isn't the Rangers, Show me what ya got! Starlight Glimmer: You ask for it, Magic Man! The Wizard of Ooze: Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Hidiacs, Storm the City! Twilight Sparkle: Guys, We can't let any harm come to Nadira or Flurry Heart! Rainbow Dash: Easier said than done. Rocky DeSantos: Be careful, We don't know what the Wizard of Ooze is capable of. Adam Park: Let's do this! So, They fought off as many Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies and Hidiacs as they could. Just as Nadira tries to protect Flurry Heart, They surrounded them. Nadira: Help! Help! Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, Nadira! Then, Phineas came to the rescue just in time as he fought off many Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies and Hidiacs. Phineas: Don't worry, You and Flurry Heart are safe and sound now. Clare: Ready, Leelee? Leelee Pimvare: Ready, Clare. So, Clare and Leelee worked their magic and teleported them to the safety of Root Core. The Wizard of Ooze: Huh, Where'd they go!? As everyone was in the safety of Root Core, They've met with some new friends. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for your help, Phineas. That was a close one. Phineas: Happy to help, Twilight. Ransik: Are you alright, Nadira. Nadira: I'm okay, Daddy. At least Flurry Heart is safe. Unico: Hello. Twilight Sparkle: Who're you guys? Unico: I'm Unico. Beezle: I'm Beezle. Katy: My name's Katy. Cheryl: I'm Cheryl. Tsubasa: Name's Tsubasa. Toby: I'm Toby. Marusu: My name is Marusu. And the Wind Sisters. West Wind: It was a pleasure to meet you, we brought you some friends and us. Just then, The Charmkins, Ellie, Nate and Budgie came. Pinkie Pie: Look, Those must be the Charmkins. Tommy Muddle: Hello rangers, we brought our new friends here. Ellie: Hi, My name's Ellie. Nate Adams: Mine's Nate. Budgie: And I'm Budgie, We've come to help you fight the Wizard of Ooze. Nate Adams: These are my friends, Katie, Eddie, Bear, Ann and Nathaniel. Ellie: Mine are Sulley, Furby, Jack, Shawn, Chris, Jeanne, Yvette and Marty. Budgie: Our friends are Chuck, Patty, Dougie, Pippa, Buddy and Lionel. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you all, We'll have to think of a plan to stop Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny, Octomus and their followers for good. Leanbow: All in good times, Twilight. Android Kimberly: Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Koragg has gifts for you and your friends. Koragg: These are your new Magi Staffs of Harmony, (as Daggeron presented the Magi Staffs) They each contain great power from your Elements of Harmony. Leanbow: And when the time comes, Work your magic to call upon your new Myth Power Harmony Zords. Rarity: Sweet Celestia, They're so diverting! Udonna: Twilight Sparkle, You'll summon your own Magic Fairy Zord. Applejack, You'll summon your Honesty Sea Serpent Zord. Fluttershy, You'll summon your Kindness Yeti Zord. Pinkie Pie, You'll summon your Laughter Pegasus Zord. Rarity, You'll summon your own Generosity Mermaid Zord. Rainbow Dash, You'll summon your own Loyalty Imp Zord. Sunset Shimmer, You will summon your own Wisdom Centaur Zord. Spike, You'll summon your own Honor Chimera Zord. And finally, Starlight Glimmer, You'll summon your own Equality Cupid Zord. Remember, Your Magi Staffs aren't toys. Daggeron: Use them wisely. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Daggeron. Tommy Muddle: And we're giving you your own Ranger Keys (bestows the Ranger Keys) Nate Adams: Wow. Ellie: Great! Pinkie Pie: That's right, Now're you three are new advanced Power Rangers. Dulcea: We have no time to celebrate yet, Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny, Octomus and the Wizard of Ooze had to be stopped. It is for Flurry Heart's safety. Udonna: Dulcea is right, Ivan Ooze's plot must be foiled, No matter what the cost. Nick Russell: We'll win this, Mom. Together. Right, Rocky? Rocky DeSantos: Good call, Nick. Leo Corbett: Are you with us, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You bet, Leo. Leanbow: You and your friends thought them well, Son. Nick Russell: We all did, Dad. Now, Let's get ready for battle. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, The Night Wind arrives at the entrance. Ivan Ooze: Ah, The new visitor. Welcome to our group. So, Who are you? Night Wind: I am the Night Wind. Ivan Ooze: So what's eating you anyway? Night Wind: My sisters are joining forces with the humans, But I can't catch them because of the sunlight. Leia: Hello!? Father, Is that my aunt? Ivan Ooze: Yes, My sweetie. She's your aunt. Night Wind: Hello, Leia, I'm joining you for our evil alliance. Leia: Yes, Aunt Night Wind. And I'm looking forward to this event. At the city near Crystal Prep, Ivan Ooze, Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny, Octomus and the Wizard of Ooze were attacking sending their Footsoldiers. Scorpius: This is it, Trakeena. The time of revenge is now. Trakeena: Yes, Father. Just as Ivan Ooze promised us. And thanks to his gift, (transform into her insect like form) No one can stop us now. Captain Mutiny: Be ready, Men. Earth is ours for the taking! Barbarax: Aye Aye, Captain! Octomus the Master: Nothing can stop us now! Twilight Sparkle: Think again, Octomus! Octomus the Master: It's the Power Rangers! Xander Bly: That's right, Mate. And there's no return for any of you this time. Then, The Advanced Rangers came. Matt: Maybe we can help you! Mickey Mouse: We got your backs! Ivan Ooze: Oh, A bunch of Power Rangers and their Myth Power. I'm so scared! Twilight Sparkle: Well, You're about to be, Ivan. It's Morphin' Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! The Harmony Force Ranger morphing sequence begins. Rocky DeSantos: It's Morphin' Time! Next, The Squadron Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Then, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! And finally, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. Tommy Muddle: Okay, Guys! Let's use our Ranger Keys! Regular Heroes: Right! Tommy Muddle: Shift into Turbo! Nate, Katie, Eddie, Bear, Ann, Nathaniel, Jeanne and Marty: Wild Access! Sulley, Furby, Jack, Ellie, Shawn, Chris and Yvette: Sky Force, Take Off! Budgie, Chuck, Patty, Dougie & Pippa: T.Q.G., On Track! Buddy and Lionel: Train Power, All Aboard! The Super RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! The Disney Force Rangers: Disney Force Ranger Power! And they became the replicas of the Turbo, Sky Force, Wild Force and T.Q.G. Rangers just as Mickey and his friends morphed and Matt and his friends became the Super RPM Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Rocky DeSantos: Squadron Red Ranger! Adam Park: Squadron Green Ranger! Android Billy #1: Squadron Blue Ranger! Android Aisha #1: Squadron Yellow Ranger! Android Kimberly: Squadron Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Squadron! The Squadron symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! Altogether: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The Galaxy symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! Altogether: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Tommy Muddle: Red Charm Turbo Ranger! Willie Winkle: Blue Charm Turbo Ranger! Louis Minty: Green Charm Turbo Ranger! Morning Glory: Yellow Charm Turbo Ranger! Brown-Eyed Susan: Pink Charm Turbo Ranger! Lady Slipper: White Charm Turbo Ranger! Johnny Jump Up: Black Charm Turbo Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Charmkin Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Sulley: Fish Hawk, Sky Force Red Ranger! Furby: Fish Owl, Sky Force Yellow Ranger! Jack: Fish Condor, Sky Force Black Ranger! Ellie: Fish Swan, Sky Force White Ranger! Shawn Kitada: Fish Swallow, Sky Force Blue Ranger! Chris: Fish Eagle, Sky Force Green Ranger! Yvette: Fish Crane, Sky Force Pink Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Sky Force Fish! The Sky Force symbol appears. Nate Adams: Blazing Lion, Yo-Kai Wild Force Red Ranger! Katie Forester: Soaring Eagle, Yo-Kai Wild Force Yellow Ranger! Eddie Archer: Surging Shark, Yo-Kai Wild Force Blue Ranger! Bear Bernstein: Iron Bison, Yo-Kai Wild Force Black Ranger! Ann Rose: Noble Tiger, Yo-Kai Wild Force White Ranger! Nathaniel Adams: Howling Wolf, Yo-Kai Wild Force Lunar Ranger! Jeanne: Loving Flamingo, Yo-Kai Wild Force Pink Ranger! Marty Peterson: Mighty Gorilla, Yo-Kai Wild Force Jungle Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers Yo-Kai Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Budgie: T.Q.G. Aircraft Red Ranger! Chuck: T.Q.G. Aircraft Blue Ranger! Patty: T.Q.G. Aircraft Yellow Ranger! Dougie: T.Q.G. Aircraft Green Ranger! Pippa: T.Q.G. Aircraft Pink Ranger! Buddy: T.Q.G. Aircraft Orange Ranger! Lionel: T.Q.G. Aircraft Purple Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers T.Q.G. Aircraft! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Matt: RPM Super Red Ranger! Yuri: RPM Super Blue Ranger! Lili: RPM Super Yellow Ranger! Ken: RPM Super Green Ranger! Simon: RPM Super Black Ranger! Freddy: RPM Super Orange Ranger! Emmy: RPM Super Pink Ranger! Jeremy: RPM Super Gold Ranger! Emily: RPM Super Silver Ranger! John: RPM Super White Ranger! Altogether: Power Rangers RPM Super! The RPM symbol appears. Mickey Mouse: Disney Force Red! Goofy: Disney Force Black! Donald Duck: Disney Force Blue! Daisy Duck: Disney Force Yellow! Minnie Mouse: Disney Force Pink! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Disney Force Green! Altogether: Power Rangers Disney Force! The Disney Force symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Myth Power Rangers, Unite! All Power Rangers Together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Ivan Ooze: Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Destroy the Power Rangers! At last, The Myth Power Team Up begins as they fought off the generals along with the Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Hidiacs and Styxoids. Leo Corbett: Ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Leo. Nick Russell: Go for it, Rocky! Rocky DeSantos: Right, Double Dragon Swords! Leo Corbett: Quasar Saber! Both: Tri Formation! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Magi Staff! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Both: Magic Flame Tri Blast! They took out a lot of Oozemen, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Hidiacs and Styxoids. Deviot: Let's see how well Ransik and Villamax has taught you, Honesty Ranger! Applejack: Then, Come and get me, Deviot! Adam Park: We got your back, Applejack! Damon Henderson: Let's do it! Xander Bly: After you, AJ! Applejack: Much Oblige, Xander! Honesty Magi Staff! Adam Park: Lion Cudgel! Damon Henderson: Transdaggers! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Altogether: Honesty Forest Slash! With each hits at a time, Deviot was getting weaker. 50 Below: It's time we put an end to you, Kindness Ranger! Fightoe: Any last words!? Fluttershy: Yes, Meet my own back up! Maya: Lead the way, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Kindness Magi Staff! Android Aisha #1: Griffon 9-part Whip! Maya: Transdaggers! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Altogether: Kindness Thunder Crash! They've weakening the Barbarian Beasts with that much attack. Furio: You're going down, Laughter Ranger! Pinkie Pie: We'll see about that! Laughter Magi Staff! Android Billy #1: Unicorn Nunchakus! Kai Chen: Quasar Saber! Madison Rocca: Magi Staff! Altogether: Laughter Water Impact! And then, The water was enough to weakening Furio. Gekkor: It's time we put an end to you, Generosity Ranger! Hekatoid: There's no escape! Rarity: Oh Yeah? We'll beat the eight of you to it! Android Kimberly: Lead on, Rarity! Rarity: Generostiy Magi Staff! Android Kimberly: Phoenix Spear! Kendrix Morgan: Quasar Saber! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Altogether: Generosity Whirlwind Attack! With every attack, The Eight Terrors were getting weaker. Treacheron: It looks like the end for you, Loyalty Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Not if we take you down first, Treacheron! Daggeron: Go for it, Raibow Dash! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Magi Staff! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Both: Loyalty Sun Power Blast! With one blast, It weakening Treacheron. Triskull: How strong do you really think you are, Wisdom Ranger!? Sunset Shimmer: You're about to find out, Triskull! Koragg: Lead the way, Sunset! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Magi Staff! Leanbow and Koragg: Knight Sabers and Wolf Shields! Altogether: Wisdom Wolf Flame Blast! And one blast had weakening Triskull. Morticon: Let's see what you got, Honor Ranger! Spike: With pleasure, Morticon! Mike Corbett: I got your back, Spike! Spike: Honor Magi Staff! Mike Corbett: Magna Sword! Both: Honor Magna Vortex! With that much attack, Morticon got weaker. Imperious: I'm going to enjoy destroying you, Equality Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Not for Long! Udonna: Lead the way, Starlight! Android Tommy #1: Ready, Saba? Saba: Ready, Tommy! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Magi Staff! Android Tommy #1: Saba Sword! Udonna: Snow Staff! Clare: Moon Staff! Altogether: Hope Moonlight Snow Tiger Attack! And with that much power, It weakened Imperious. Dulcea: (on the communicator) Listen carefully, Twilight. As long as you and your friends still have the Magi Staffs of Harmony, You can use it for your Myth Power Battlizer Armor and Summon your Zords. Twilight Sparkle: No problem, Dulcea. (to her friends) Come on, Guys. Let's do it together! Everyone: Right! The Harmony Force Rangers: Myth Power, Battlizer! At last, The Harmony Force Rangers began their first Myth Power Battlizer Armor transformation. Leo Corbett: It's our turn. Ready, Nick? Nick Russell: Ready, Leo! Leo Corbett: Red...Armored...Power...Ranger! (transforms into his Red Armored Ranger Mode) Nick Russell: (as Fire Heart came to the rescue) Perfect timing, Fire Heart. Now, Let's get this over with! Red Dragon Fire Ranger! (transforms into his Red Dragon Fire Ranger Mode) The Galaxy Rangers: (transforms into their upgrade modes) Lights of Orion, Activate! The Mystic Rangers: (transforms into their legend modes) Legendary Source, Mystic Force! Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow and Koragg: Ancient Mystic Mode! Trakeena: You think your little magic is enough to defeat us, Rangers!? Rainbow Dash: You're about to found out, Trakeena! Scorpius: Then let us end this! Captain Mutiny: Give it your best shot! Leo Corbett: Grabbing claws! (grabs Captain Mutiny) Target sensors, Blasters, Ready! Rocky DeSantos: Power Cannon, Ready! Nick Russell: Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Aim! Altogether: Fire! And one blast has brought down Scorpius, Trakeena, Captain Mutiny and Octomus for good. The Wizard of Ooze: You may have destroyed the Overlords, But you'll never take this Wizard down! Starlight Glimmer: Don't push your luck just yet, Ooze Wizard! The Harmony Force Rangers: Magi Staffs of Harmony! The Squadron Rangers: Power Cannon! The Galaxy Rangers: Quasar Launchers! Mike Corbett: Magna Blaster! The Mystic Rangers: Mystic Lion Staffs! Udonna: Snow Staff! Daggeron: Laser Lamp! Leanbow and Koragg: Wolf Shields! Clare: Moon Staff! The Wizard of Ooze: Oh Snap! Altogether: Fire! And with one blast, The Wizard of Ooze was brought down as he exploded. Nate Adams: Yes! Ann Rose: We did it! Sulley: We've won! Yvette: Alright! Matt and Yuri: Yeah! Tommy Muddle, Willie Winkle and Louis Minty: Alright! Regular and Advanced Rangers: You did it! Ivan Ooze: The game's not over yet, Rangers! Ivan threw his Ooze and made the Wizard of Ooze bigger and badder. The Wizard of Ooze: (laughs evilly) Now, I'm the most powerful wizard of all! Emmy: Oh no! Goofy: Not Again! Twilight Sparkle: This is not good, We better call our Zords. Udonna: Remember, Twilight. You and your friends can also use your Magi Staffs to summon new Zords. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Udonna. The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Descend! The Squadron Rangers: Thunderzord Power! Android Tommy #1: White Tiger Thunderzord Power! Rocky DeSantos: We call on the power of Tor! Leo Corbett: Galactabeasts, Arise! Mike Corbett: Torozord, Charge! Voice Command: Galwit Mysto Unios! Clare: It's Titan Time! Daggeron: Solar Streak, Descend! Jenji: Oh yeah, It's show time! Nick Russell: Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird! The Mystic Rangers: Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion! Koragg: Uthe Mejor Catastros! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! The Galaxy Rangers: Galacta Zords, Transform Now! At last, All the Myth Power Zords were ready as each of the combined into the Megazord as the Galactabeasts transformed into their Zord forms, Mike transforms into the Mega Defender and combined into the Defender Torozord and the Rhino, Phoenix and Shark Galactabeasts transformed into the Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord and Zenith Carrierzord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Megazord, Full Power! The Squadron Rangers: Thunder Ultrazord, Power Up! The Galaxy Rangers: Lights of Orion, Activate! (as the Galaxy Megazord transformed into the Orion Galaxy Megazord) Orion Galaxy Megazord! Mike Corbett: Defender Torozord! The Mystic Rangers: Manticore Megazord! Udonna: Phoenix Unizord! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord! Voice Command: Uthe Mejor Ultimas! Leanbow and Koragg: Centaurus Wolf Megazord! Clare: Titan Megazord! Twilight Sparkle: Now to summon our Myth Power Harmony Zords! Everyone: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Fairy Zord! Applejack: Honesty Sea Serpent Zord! Fluttershy: Kindness Yeti Zord! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Pegasus Zord! Rarity: Generostiy Mermaid Zord! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Imp Zord! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Centaur Zord! Spike: Honor Chimera Zord! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Cupid Zord! The Harmony Force Rangers: (raising their Magi Staffs) Myth Harmony Zord Summoning! With the magic of the Elements of Harmony flown, The Myth Harmony Zords attacked the Wizard of Ooze. The Harmony Force Rangers: Myth Harmony Zords, Combine! At last, The Myth Harmony Zords combined with the Elemental Megazord into the Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord, Full Power! Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, That combination is awesome! The Wizard of Ooze: You think you're stronger then me!? Bring it! Rocky DeSantos: He asked for it, What goes up must come down! Soon, The Red Dragon Thunderzord twirled its baton like a helicopter rotor lifting the Zord. The Galaxy Rangers: Orion Galaxy Saber! Mike Corbett: Defender Axe! The Centaurus Megazord fired it's laser cannon at the Wizard of Ooze as the Stratoforce Megazord throws it's giant boomerang at him Zenith Carrierzord fires it's large beam cannons at him. The Wizard of Ooze: That's smarts! The Mystic Rangers: Legend Striker Spin Attack! (hitting the Wizard of Ooze) Daggeron: Furnace Blast! (hits the Wizard of Ooze) Udonna: Unicorn Staff! Leanbow and Koragg: Tail Staff! Clare: Titan Saber! Daggeron, Udonna, Lenbow, Koragg and Clare: Mystic Tri-Formation! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Sword! The Harmony Force Rangers: Mystic Tri Slash! With one blast, The Wizard of Ooze was getting weaker just as the Thunder Ultrazord is about to drop. The Wizard of Ooze: This is really gonna hurt! And the Thunder Ultrazord dropped, The Wizard of Ooze was no more. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Lili: Yes! Morning Glory: They did it! Katie Forester: Way to go! Regular and Advanced Rangers: Alright! At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze selected some new generals. Ivan Ooze: That's impossible, We've lost against the Power Rangers. Deviot: Don't let it get you down, Lord Ivan Ooze. You still have us as your new generals. Imperious: Deviot, You can't be serious. Deviot: Think about it, Imperious. Once we join forces with Ivan Ooze, We'll have our revenge. Triskull: He's right, We too seek our revenge on the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Now, There are some common enemies for ya. So, Are you all with me or what? Barbarax: You have our loyalty, Ivan Ooze. Hexuba: And I'd be honored to help Finster and Jinxer make more monsters for you. Ivan Ooze: Now, We're getting somewhere. My defeat will always be the beginning. So, Furio, Treacheron, Deviot, Barbarax, Hexuba, Triskull, Morticon, Imperious, The Barbarian Beasts and the Eight Terrors bowed to Ivan Ooze as he laughs evilly. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight, Rocky, Leo, Nick and their friends celebrated their victory. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for all your help, You guys. Rocky DeSantos: No problem, Twilight. Leo Corbett: That's what friends do. Nick Russell: Anytime. Unico: We're just glad to help. Jankenman: Regular Rangers, You and the team are welcome to Join the Advanced Rangers Along by your side. Tommy Muddle: Thanks, Jankenman. Nate Adams: We're just glad to help one another. Sulley: No problem. Budgie: No sweat. Matt: That's what friends are for. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) My thoughts exactly. Regular and Advanced Heroes: We're a team together. Ransik: Milkshakes all around! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! West Wind: All of you principals, You must be new mentors of the Harmony Force Rangers. Principal Celestia: Yes, We are, West Wind. So, Everyone celebrated the victory of the Power Rangers with their Milkshakes. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225